Much Ado About Something
by ourlittlesecret7
Summary: MWPP era, seventh year. Lily and James are no longer together, can their friends concoct a plan to make them fall back in love? LEJP, SBOC, RLOC.
1. My Dear Lady Disdain

Much Ado About...something?

Chapter 1: My Dear Lady Disdain

"Lizzie, you didn't!"

"I did," the aforementioned girl whined. "But I didn't know what else to do! You know how I hate silences!"

Lily Evans, Elizabeth Fox, and Ananda Rose sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express, heading toward their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"So you just didn't call him?" Lily stared at her brown-haired friend, her fierce green eyes filled with disbelief. "Poor Owen's probably still sitting by his phone waiting for it to ring!"

Lizzie shook her head, her bright blue eyes slightly apprehensive, cowering away from her fervent friend.

"Seriously, Liz," Nandi spoke up, shaking her short, dark brown locks out of her face. The Indian girl was always the voice of reason. "When you've only gone on two dates with a guy, and it's obvious he is falling madly in love with you (and let's be serious, who wouldn't fall in love with you?), there's sure to be awkward silences while he just stares at you longingly and you coyly blush and look away!" She and Lily both laughed as Lizzie did just that.

Lizzie was the youngest of the group, so Lily and Nandi always knew they had to look after her. The three girls were as close as sisters, and Lizzie was the baby.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this," Lily said, confused. "So you stopped seeing a guy because there were awkward silences? That's why you _keep_ seeing him, so you can get to know each other and get rid of them! Oh, Lizzie!" In her typical dramatic fashion, she gave a distraught sigh and fell sideways onto Nandi's lap, her fiery red hair draping ungracefully onto the seat.

Lizzie also sighed, but this one was small and resigned. "I know it wasn't the best idea, guys, but he's a Muggle and it would never have worked out."

The two other girls exchanged exasperated glances. "Lizzie!" Nandi's eyes grew wide. "You're a half-blood! Your father is a Muggle and your mother is a witch! Come on, now!"

Lily's temper was beginning to rise. "You couldn't even give him a chance? Good Lord." She frowned and looked at her watch. "This isn't over!" She said, pointing an angry finger at Lizzie. "Liz, we have to go to the Heads' compartment. You know, I have to give all you little Prefects instructions." She jokingly pinched Lizzie's right cheek. Lizzie laughed, swatting her hand away.

She grabbed Lizzie's arm tightly, meriting an "ow! Lilyyy," and with a "bye, Nand" they were off.

The two girls reached the compartment, and before they opened the door, Lily reached up and adjusted her Head Girl badge that was pinned to her Muggle top. Lily took a deep breath, and with a comforting squeeze of the hand from Lizzie, opened the compartment door.

Two boys lounged in the compartment: one Lily expected, and the other she dreaded.

Remus Lupin, the other seventh year prefect, looked up through his light brown bangs and smiled pleasantly, but with a slight air of apprehension about him.

Lily only understood his apprehension when the other boy turned around from the papers he was reading.

"Look what the cat dragged in," the boy said with his trademark smirk, quickly glancing Lily up and down, his hazel eyes sparkling behind wire-rimmed glasses.

"James Potter!" Lily fumed. "The appertaining rage at such a greeting is completely overshadowed by the fact that you are not supposed to be here! This is the Heads' compartment, only for Heads and Prefects!"

"Well, my dear Lady Disdain," James just laughed, running a casual hand through his perpetually messy black hair. Lily frowned at this gesture. "That is exactly why I am here."

"But you are not a Prefect!" Lily cried, frustrated. Her eyes grew wide and even fiercer (if possible) when realization dawned on her. "No. No no no no no no no..."

"Oh yes. I am the Head Boy."

Lily was so worn out by now–from her argument with Lizzie, followed by her anger at James, and now this dreadful news–that she just sunk into a plush seat on the side and repeated "no no no" to herself, covering her eyes with her hands and shaking her head side to side. James watched her, amused.

"Congratulations, James!" Lily heard Lizzie say pleasantly.

"Why, thank you, Miss Lizzie," James's charm was turned on immediately, and he kissed her hand, but Lizzie was well aware that best friend's ex-boyfriends were way off-limits.

Lily and James had been Hogwarts' "it couple" for a whole year. James chased after Lily for the first three years of school, then finally in the middle of their fourth year, she gave in and the two fell head-over-heels in love with each other. But James ruined it. He cheated on Lily with a girl named Caroline Payne. Lily was devastated and broke it off immediately, but it also broke her heart. She hadn't had a boyfriend since. For a while James tried to get her back, but her disdain and scorn drove him to grow just as contemptuous as she became. Now, the two could not be in a room together without an argument breaking out.

Lizzie gave a small smile to Remus, who she thought had a funny expression on his face as he looked at her. She shook it off, took the seat next to Lily, and began to comfort her. A few seconds later, Lizzie glanced back up to find Remus still staring. She did her trademark move: she blushed and looked away coyly.

Lily had calmed down enough at this point to notice this interaction, and she made a mental note to pester Lizzie about it later. Lily was jealous, of course. Lizzie had just stopped seeing one guy when she caught the attention of another. Them are the breaks, Lily figured, in having perfect friends.

Soon, the other prefects began to trickle in, and Lily was forced to pull herself together. Before Lily could even take a breath and begin her spiel, James had jumped in.

"Alright, people, settle down. Let's get this meeting started, shall we?"

Lily's head snapped to him, but she just rolled her eyes and gave the speech. Apparently James had done his research, he jumped in multiple times with surprisingly helpful additions. The two passed out the passwords to the common rooms, and the compartment emptied back out.

Lily grabbed Lizzie, this time meriting a, "not againnn!" and dragged her out of the compartment, not without a "bye, Remus! Oh, and James..." also from Lizzie, which, in turn, caused a giggle from Lily.

Remus held James back in the compartment.

"Prongs, did you notice Lizzie Fox?" Remus asked anxiously, his grey eyes wide.

"I didn't notice her, but I looked at her." James chuckled at his own (weak) wit. "Merlin, Moony, let go!"

"Oh sorry," Remus let go of his death grip on James' arm. "Seriously, though, James," James could tell that Remus was earnest, so he gave him his attention. "She's gotten really beautiful."

"Good god, Moony, she looks the same as she always did."

"No! I mean, she's always been pretty, but now...And she's kind and sweet," he insisted. "_And_ she's immune to your charm!"

"And that makes her good, how...?"

"Come on, Prongs, give me a break!"

"Alright, alright. I'll admit, she's pretty good-looking," he conceded. "If Lily wasn't possessed with a rage at all times, she'd be much hotter, like...hm...like May to December. Ow!" James grinned, holding his arm where Remus had punched it. "Alright, fine, let's go find the others."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the girls returned to the compartment they were in before, Lily was expecting to be able to grill Lizzie about Remus in private. But, no such luck.

Sitting too close to an extremely annoyed looking Nandi was none other than Sirius Black, while Peter Pettigrew was sitting across from them, looking thoroughly uncomfortable with the whole situation.

Nandi was having none of this.

She looked up, grateful, when we walked in. "Oh my god, you guys. Took you long enough!"

"Sorry Nand," Lily apologized. "But you'll never guess who's Head Boy!"

"James Potter, yeah, I know, this bloke over here told me." Nandi told them, jerking her thumb toward the "bloke."

"Well fine, Sirius, steal my thunder, why don't you!" Lily laughed.

Sirius jumped up and, in true Marauder form, kissed Lily's hand. She just laughed and swatted his arm. Lily and Sirius, somehow, were extremely close friends, even with the tension between their groups. For the two of them, dating never came to mind. Though their personalities were complete opposites, they managed to get along very well.

"Hello, Peter," Lily greeted the fourth marauder amicably. "Did you have a good summer?"

"It was alright," He smiled, "thanks, Lily. Congratulations on Head Girl."

When Lizzie walked in after Lily, Sirius comically bowed so that his nose was almost reaching the floor. The two new arrivals laughed, but all Sirius's antics got out of Nandi were an eye-roll and a frustrated huff.

Lily sat down next to Peter, then shot right back up, her eyes narrowed and annoyed. "Wait! If you two are here, that means that..."

With impeccable timing, the compartment door slid open to reveal Remus and James.

"Oh, brother." She sank down into her seat.

"Well, if it isn't the Head Girl," James feigned elation, then quickly dropped the act. "Sirius, let's go find a different compartment." He looked over at Sirius to find him attempting—with no luck—to wrap his arm around Nandi's waist.

"What? Oh, Prongs, it's you..." Sirius said, distracted. "How about, hm...not? Let's stay here." He didn't stop staring at Nandi, who groaned.

"Yeah, let's stay." Remus agreed, sitting across from Lizzie, who, you guess it, blushed.

James just slammed the compartment door closed and flopped down onto a seat, which happened to be right across from Lily.

Lily glared at him, then glanced about the compartment, taking in her two best friends sitting with Marauders. "Well, this is going to be fun!" she cried, her voice dripping with sarcasm, before slumping down into her seat.

A/N: So I wrote this story a while ago. Like, a LONG while ago. And just recently I've kind of realized that it sucked. So I am redoing it. It'll pretty much be the same but hopefully better. Let me know what you think!


	2. A Sort of Merry War

Much Ado About Something

Previously:

_James just slammed the compartment door closed and flopped down onto a seat, which happened to be right across from Lily._

_Lily glared at him, then glanced about the compartment, taking in her two best friends sitting with Marauders. "Well, this is going to be fun!" she cried, her voice dripping with sarcasm._

Chapter 2: A Sort of Merry War

BOOM!

Lily shrieked, jumping a foot off her seat, then turned her eyes to where Peter had just lost his fourth game of Exploding Snap in the last hour versus the rest of the Marauders and Lizzie. They all laughed at Lily's reaction, James the hardest.

"Aw," he mockingly cooed. "Did the wickle explosion scare the big bad Head Girl?"

"Stuff it, Potter," she snapped. "I was surprised, is all. I _was _trying to read, here!" To emphasize her point, she waved in the air her copy of Shakespeare's _Richard III_.

He just laughed. "Richard the Third? What, Evans, trying to make yourself feel better about your own appearance by reading about a deformed king? Now, that's just sad."

"Richard happens to be a very human character who had to struggle through physical disfigurement his whole life," she said huffily. "God, Potter, like you would understand what it's like to have any sort of hardship."

"You have no idea what I've been through," the boy said, his eyes darkening.

Lily, though she'd never admit it, was scared and a little intrigued by the look in his eye. Maybe he really had been through something. She shook that thought off quickly.

"What," she mocked. "Did your daddy not give you the best broom out there? Or no, was it that your personal house-elf was never fast enough to bring you breakfast? Ohh, I've got it! Your pumpkin juice wasn't cold enough at the end-of-the-year feast! I'm really sorry about that, your life is just _so _hard."

"Shut up, Evans," James growled. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Sirius noticed James's anger boiling and wisely decided to step in.

"So anyway, Lily," he interrupted. "When do you think the lovely Ananda Rose will consider going to Hogsmeade with me?"

Nandi snorted. "Yeah, sure, like _that_ will happen. Likely."

Now it was Sirius's turn to get huffy. "But, I'm the best looking bloke at Hogwarts!" James cleared his throat obviously. "Hate to be the one to break it to you, James, but I've totally got the upper hand."

Lily laughed at this. "And that's a fact." She stated.

James shot her a glare before changing the subject. "Are we still playing, or not?" He asked, referring to the forgotten game of Exploding Snap.

Lizzie, Remus, and Sirius agreed and started the game up again with James, while Peter decided to not risk singing his eyebrows for the fifth time that day, opting for a chat with Lily and Nandi.

Sirius, having noticed some spark between Lizzie and Remus, decided to help the matter along.

"So, Elizabeth," he teased her good-naturedly. "Any boyfriends back home?"

Lizzie blushed, oblivious to the color that also crept up Remus's neck at the question. Sirius gave a wink to his friend before looking back to Lizzie, genuinely interested. James just looked at his two friends, confused as to the origin of the question.

"There was this guy," she began. Remus looked downcast, Sirius slightly disappointed, James somewhat less befuddled than before by his friends' reactions.

"But she ruined it!" Nandi interjected. "She never called him back, and now _that's _over!"

The three boys all visibly brightened, which Lizzie noticed. "Why do you all look so happy all of a sudden? These two," she indicated Lily and Nandi, "hounded me for _hours_ about it!"

"Er, uh...oh, I'm not–" Remus stuttered, blushing furiously.

"Happy? Us? This is my sympathetic face." Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear. Lily gave him a look that clearly stated, 'nice try, idiot.'

James, the best actor of the three, put on an annoyed face. "Elizabeth Fox! What have I told you about boys?"

"Umm...nothing?" She was thoroughly confused now.

"Exactly!"

There was a few moments of silence. Then, Lizzie decided to ask,

"What?"

"If you don't understand now, my dear Lizzie, you never will."

"Potter. What. Are. You. Talking. About?" Lily was very lost now.

Sirius, James, and Peter just burst out laughing, with Remus nervously chuckling along with them, trying and failing to sneak subtle glances at Lizzie.

Sirius leaned over to James, grinning. "Excellent diversion, my friend, excellent."

James just lifted his arms in a 'yes, I am great' pose, meriting an eye-roll and scoff from Lily and a high-five from Peter.

Lily looked at her watch and jumped. "Oh! We're almost there! Come on now, gentlemen...and Potter, get out! We have to change!"

"Oh, Evans, you cut me deep." James said, getting up with Remus and Peter to leave. Sirius, however, didn't move, but just stared at Nandi, who was reaching up to her trunk to get her robes. "Padfoot..." James started, knowing what his friend was thinking.

"Nah, you guys go ahead, I'm good." Sirius said, practically salivating at just the thought of Nandi changing her clothes.

"Oh, gross! Get out!" She, apparently, had noticed.

James grabbed Sirius by the back of his shirt, dragging him out into the corridor. "Yeah, 'cause that's the way to get a girl to go out with you..."

Lily and Lizzie just laughed, and Nandi huffed, before the three quickly changed and let the boys back in to do the same.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade station, the seven of them got off the train, waved at Hagrid, then prepared to split up. This plan of three of the seven was ruined by Lizzie and Remus, who climbed into a "horseless" carriage together, forcing the rest of them to follow.

Lily and James somehow got stuck squeezed in next to each other, both of them giving exasperated looks to their friends, who simply smirked in response.

"Potter, you're elbowing me in the shoulder."

"Well, maybe if you were skinnier, the rest of us would have some room."

The carriage fell silent while Lily's face heated up. James, ever so tactful, looked around at everyone else and stupidly asked, "what?"

Lily took a deep breath, ready to unleash her fury on one James Potter, when, surprisingly, Peter cut her off.

"Prongs, are you serious?" He couldn't believe his friend would be so stupid. "You _never_ say that to a girl. _Ne-ver_."

"Duh, James," Nandi added. "It's, like, in the Rule Book."

"What rule book?" James asked.

"You know, the Rule Book!" Sirius supplied unconvincingly, still attempting to get on Nandi's good side. "It tells you what you can and cannot say to a girl." James glared at Sirius, seeing right through his lie. "Well, okay, there's no _actual_ Rule Book, but it's pretty much universally known! You don't talk about a girl's weight. Especially when the girl is perfect how she is. Like Lily."

"Aw, Sirius, that's so sweet," Lily grinned, pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"You know me, always the charmer," he replied, winking at Nandi. She scoffed.

"Sure you are Black, that's why no one in this carriage would ever date you."

"Are you sure about that, Miss Rose?" He slung his arm around Lizzie, who was sitting next to him. Lizzie laughed and rolled her eyes, but played along.

"Oh, Sirius," she fake gushed. "You are so handsome and smart and charming, please take me to Hogsmeade!" She batted her eyelashes exaggeratedly at him.

"Why, Miss Fox, it'd be my pleasure." His voice was much deeper than usual, and Lizzie couldn't hold the act any longer at the sound of it, cracking up and gently removing Sirius's arm, shyly glancing at Remus in the process.

Nandi just granted him a "whatever, Black,"and was saved the need for further contribution by the carriage coming to a halt.

"Ugh, finally!" Lily and James both shot up at the same time, giving each other dark looks as they also said the same thing. Lily was the first out, shaking her arms and legs out, as if James's touch was infecting her and she needed to rid herself of it. James jumped out after her, rolling his eyes at her actions.

The group entered the Great Hall, and this time, they didn't even bother to attempt to split up, as they knew that plan would, once again, fail because of Lizzie and Remus's newfound...er...friendship.

Moments after the seven of them sat down, the doors to the Hall opened, revealing the Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall leading the new crop of first year students. The kids, as usual, looked terrified, eyes wide as they absorbed their surroundings.

Lily tried to smile kindly at the first-years, but they all were too nervous to even look at her. Most of them had no idea what to expect at Hogwarts, but none of them could expect what would happen next.

"Eeeeeee!"

The squeal had come from the Slytherin table, where a skinny boy with pale skin and long, dark, greasy hair stood up, clutching his face. He brought his hands down to speak, revealing three huge, neon green boils all over his forehead. Three of the house tables burst into laughter, save Slytherin. The first-years didn't know what to think. Was this a normal occurrence?

"Potter!" The boy growled. "Black!"

"You called?" James turned in his seat toward the Slytherin table, his eyes wide with innocence.

"Oi, Snivellus," Sirius began. "I think you've got something on your face." The hall erupted again. McGonagall, however, had seen enough.

"Potter! Black!" she harped. "Did you hex Mr. Snape?"

"Us? Minnie, it hurts that you would ever accuse us of even _thinking _of doing something like that!" Sirius said with an insufferably straight face. McGonagall just glared. "Alright, it was me. Just me, though. James seriously had nothing to do with it."

McGonagall looked at him hard, attempting to discern whether he was telling the truth. She glanced at James, who looked surprisingly honest. "Alright then, Mr. Black, as much as I hate to do it before the Sorting has even begun, ten points from Gryffindor and detention tomorrow night, 8 o'clock. Don't be late."

"I never am, Minnie," Sirius grinned, taking a roll of parchment from his pocket. "Alright, number eight hundred and twenty-six. Oh snap, Prongs, looks to me like I've pulled ahead."

"Shut up!" James protested. "You have not!"

"Are you kidding me?" Lily cut in. "You're honestly _happy _that you have so many detentions? That's simply ridiculous."

"Well, Evans," James replied. "It's _simply ridiculous_ that you would even imagine that I care what you think."

"Whatever, Potter," Lily rolled her eyes, exasperated, and turned back to Nandi.

When the Sorting finally finished, Remus and Lizzie got up to lead the first years up to Gryffindor tower, and James and Lily, glaring at each other, walked up to the teachers' table, where Dumbledore was waiting for them.

"Ah yes, Mister Potter and Miss Evans," his eyes twinkled. "Congratulations on your appointments and also on surviving each other during the train ride. Follow me, I will show you to your new rooms."

"Excuse me, sir," Lily began. "Do you mean to say that I will be sharing quarters with Potter? All year?"

"That is in fact what I mean to say," Dumbledore smiled, heading out of the Great Hall with the two Heads in tow. "I'm hoping the two of you can settle, or at least set aside your differences in order to make this year a successful one? Much appreciated." He winked at the two of them.

James and Lily followed their Headmaster on what seemed like the route toward Gryffindor tower, but just as they arrived at the corridor with the Fat Lady's painting, Dumbledore lifted a tapestry to a smaller, dimmer, picture-less corridor. He stopped about ten feet away from the entrance, where the stones varied from the normal straight lined stagger they usually are to a circle.

Dumbledore indicated for James to step forward. "Now, this door will be set to your wands. Just draw the wand in the circle of stones counterclockwise, then clockwise, and the door will open. Go ahead, Mister Potter."

James did as he was told, and the circle enlarged to make a sort of arch big enough for the two of them to fit through.

"Now," Dumbledore continued. "Only yours, mine, and Professor McGonagall's wands will allow access, so no one else," with this he paused, glancing at James with a twinkle of his eye, "can enter without your help. Enjoy!" He walked off.

"Well?" Lily's polite demeanor toward the Headmaster fell fast, her impatience with James growing. "Are you going to go in, or not?"

James rolled his eyes and sauntered through the door ahead of Lily. "I would say 'ladies first,'" he called back over his shoulder. "But I don't see any ladies."

"Oh, please," Lily was exhausted by now. "Could you just grow up?"

"Never, my dear," James smirked. "Never."

The two of them walked through the shared common room and split up without a goodnight, both grumbling under their breath as they entered their new rooms.


	3. We Are the Only Love Gods

Much Ado About Something

Chapter 3: We Are the Only Love Gods

Once Lizzie and Remus had safely sent the trembling first years on their ways, the two of them sat with Sirius, Nandi, and Peter in the common room.

"Seriously, though, guys," Sirius was actually serious. "I know they're meant for each other, the school knows they're meant for each other, heck, even _Peter _knows they're meant for each other. And that's saying something."

"Hey!" the smaller boy exclaimed, cuffing Sirius on the back of his head.

"Aw, Wormtail," Sirius grinned affectionately. "You know I love you. But anyway–"

"Who's to say that Lily wants James?" Nandi broke in indignantly. "I mean, she seems perfectly fine hating him."

"Nand, you know that's not true," Lizzie reminded her. "Remember how happy she had been with James? Before Caroline..."

"That bitch," Nandi's lip curled at the name, her right hand clenching into a fist.

"Woah there, tiger," Sirius laughed. "Back off a little."

Nandi just rolled her eyes at him, then looked up, her face determined. "You're totally right, Lizzie. They have to be together. What can we do, though?"

"Aha!" Sirius's eyes lit up. "I was hoping you'd ask, fair dame. Come closer and listen to my plan." He beckoned.

"I'm good where I am, thanks."

"Ah, well. Anyway, what we have to do is–"

The portrait hole burst open.

"Oh my god, you guys!" Lily's eyes were shining. "There's going to be a ball! Next Friday!"

"Why are you so excited, Lil?" Lizzie asked, confused. "No offense or anything, but you're not really the ball type..."

"I know, but this is going to be a masquerade! Oooh, I'm so excited!" Lily squealed.

Nandi's eyes lit up. "A masquerade? Like, with masks?"

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "No, Nandi, with chocolate pie."

"Pie? Where's the pie?" Peter had sat straight up.

"There's no pie, Pete," Remus sighed. "The girls are just joking."

Peter nodded in understanding.

"Okay, well, I just wanted to let you all know that. I saw the notice on a bulletin board in my new room, and I just had to come tell you guys! Hogsmeade this weekend, girls? I don't think my dress robes are inconspicuous enough." She waggled her fingers at the group and left back through the portrait hole.

"Oooh, this is going to be so fun!" Nandi bounced a little on the couch she was sitting on.

"I know!" Lizzie agreed. "It's so much less stressful when you don't need to worry about finding a date or anything..."

Nandi smirked, then leaned over and whispered in Lizzie's ear so none of the boys could hear them. "I don't think you'd have any trouble with that right now, hun." She said, with a subtle wink and nod of her head towards Remus.

"Oooh, Remy, will you help me pick out my robes, I just can't decided between the lavender and the periwinkle!" Sirius mockingly squealed, jumping onto Remus's lap.

"Shut up, Sirius," Remus shoved him off, a faint pink twinge gracing his cheeks as he glanced up at a giggling Lizzie.

"Yes, Sirius, do shut up." Nandi's voice had an unmistakable condescending air to it. "Well, we should be off to bed, see you in the morning, boys." She grabbed Lizzie's hand and yanked her off the chair, the younger girl calling a "goodnight everyone!" over her shoulder.

"Goodnight!" Remus called, a little too eagerly.

Sirius snorted, clapping his friend on the back. "Ah, mate, you've got it bad."

Remus just sighed, a far-off look in his eyes. "Don't I know it."

That Saturday came all too slow for the girls, and all too fast for the boys, who had been roped into tagging along.

Seeing as the boys did not feel the need to buy new dress robes for the ball, they headed off to Zonko's to bide their time, leaving the girls to find robes.

When they returned to the robe shop an hour later, the boys found Nandi and Lizzie, each with a bag by her feat, sitting on a bench outside the dressing rooms, looking terribly bored. The two of them glanced over at the door when the four of them walked in, then returned to staring blankly at the nearest dressing room.

"What's going on?" Remus asked, sitting down next to Lizzie.

"Lily." Nandi answered.

"Uh...what about Lily?" Sirius asked.

"She's trying on robes," Lizzie answered, sounding thoroughly irritated. "I think she's on, what now, Nandi, number 364?"

"365, actually," Nandi replied.

"Okay, girls, I think I found it!" Lily burst out of the changing room. "What do you think?"

"Woah," Sirius supplied, his mouth slightly open.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with Sirius on that one," Remus said.

"Oooh, Lily, you look sooo pretty!" Lizzie jumped up. "Spin." Lily stood there. "Spin!" Lily spun. "Oh, boy! It's perfect!"

Lily was wearing cream-colored dress robes that had a light shimmer to them. They were slightly fitted around her torso, and showed off the curves she proudly had. The color set off her scarlet hair and emphasized the rosy tint her cheeks held. She was stunning. And everyone in the room knew it.

Lily turned to her other best friend. "Nandi? I need your approval too."

"Are you kidding me, Lil? Of _course _you have my approval. I mean, seriously, look at you! Isn't she gorgeous, guys?"

"You know, Lily," Sirius sidled over next to her. "I may just have to forget this whole friends thing we've got going on. Wanna go find a broom closet?"

Lily rolled her eyes, laughing. "Oh, stuff it, Sirius. Alright. So, this is it, then." She retreated back into the dressing room.

"Oh. My. God. Finally!" Lizzie whispered. "I cannot believe how long that took! Nandi and I were done about 45 minutes ago!"

"Hm," James offered. Five heads snapped to him. He was staring where Lily had been standing, a slight smile on his face.

"Oi, Prongs!" Sirius snapped his fingers in front of James's face.

James started, thoroughly confused. "Huh? What?"

"No, nothing..." Sirius grinned, sending a subtle smirk toward his fellow conspirators.

"Oh, alright," James accepted that answer. "You know what, guys? I think I'm gonna head back up to the school. I have, um, homework."

"Sure, Prongs, go ahead," Remus said with a grin. The boy got up and trudged out of the shop, still a little dazed. "Oh, man, guys. Now _that _was good. Did you see his face?"

"Yeah, I could have sworn I saw a little drool!" Sirius barked.

Lizzie smiled. "Looks like we don't have very much work to do after all."

"Except for Lily, she might be harder to convince," said Nandi.

"Hey, we can do it," Sirius said positively. "After all, we _are _the only love gods!"

Lily emerged from the changing room, smiling. "Sirius, are you bragging about your sexual escapades again? You know, that's really no way to get Nandi to go out with you. She's not impressed."

"Oh, er, yeah..." Sirius stammered. "I, uh, should probably find a new, um, tactic. Yeah."

Remus snorted and Peter, Lizzie, and Nandi all snickered behind their hands.

"Come on, guys, let's go back up. Hey, where's Potter?" Lily just noticed the absence of the fourth Marauder.

"He had to go back to the castle," Remus said. "He had, um, homework." Everyone but Lily laughed at that. Lily just gave a pleasant smile and went to the cashier to buy her robes.

"This is going to be so good!" Sirius clapped his hands together with glee, then lowered his voice. "Okay, so Nandi and Lizzie, you guys are going to make Lily think that James is madly in love with her–which, as we all know, he totally is...somewhere deep inside–and Moony, Wormtail, and I are going to do the same to James. But when you do it, pretend that you don't know that she's there, okay? We have to be subtle. Oh, Lily, you're back! Let's go now!" Sirius's voice quickly changed to a volume much higher than 'inside voice'.

"Alright, Sirius," Lily yelled back, just as loud. "Why are we shouting?"

"I don't–" Sirius realized he was still talking louder than necessary, so he reverted to his normal level. "I don't know."

The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore stood up, and the hall quieted. "Good morning, students. As most of you have probably heard by now, there will be a masquerade ball next Friday. I must apologize, however, to those in younger years, as this ball is strictly for fifth years and up." Loud groans erupted from the younger students. "Yes, yes, I know. But as for those who will be attending, we are providing the masks. These masks," at this he waved his wand and simple white masks appeared on each fifth, sixth, and seventh year's plate. "Are enchanted in such a way that when you put one on with your robes, it will change to match. Another note, do not bother finding a date, as when you arrive at the ball, you will find yourself dancing with someone you may not recognize. Now, enjoy!"

Lily picked up her mask, peering closely at it. "Oh, that's fascinating! I wonder what spell it is."

Nandi and Lizzie looked at each other, rolling their eyes. "You would wonder that." Nandi laughed.

Lily stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Real mature, Evans," James mocked, passing by behind her. He looked as if he was trying to get as far away as possible, but failed when he saw Remus take a seat across from Lizzie, next to Lily. He rolled his eyes and sat next to Lizzie. "What are we now, five?"

Lily just ignored him. "You girls ready to go?"

"Oh, um, go ahead, guys," Lizzie said, a little distracted by a certain lycanthrope. "I still want, um, eggs." She quickly dumped some eggs onto her plate to prove this.

Lily and Nandi shared a knowing look. "Sure, Liz, meet us later, okay?"

"Yeah, alright."

James grinned at his friend and waggled his eyebrows. Remus blushed and glance quickly at Lizzie, hoping she hadn't seen that. She, of course, had, and just smiled shyly at him.

The other two girls just laughed, walking away. James's eyes were on the beautiful redhead for just a second before snapping off of her and onto Remus, who was staring at him intently. James just quickly moved to shovel pancakes onto his plate and stuff his face so he wouldn't have to answer any incriminating questions concerning a certain green-eyed beauty.


	4. We Shall Have Reveling Tonight

Much Ado About Something

Chapter 4: We Shall Have Reveling Tonight

During the week before the ball, the seventh years found themselves with more work in that one week than any one month during sixth year. The teachers had decided that cramming for NEWTs must begin the very first day of classes. So Thursday night found Lily, Nandi, and Lizzie sitting around a small table in the common room, doing their homework.

Lizzie sighed, frustrated. "Ugh, what's that spell that forces a werewolf to turn back into its human form?"

"Homorphus," Lily answered, not looking up from her own essay.

"Right, thanks," Lizzie quickly scribbled that down, then set her quill hard on the table. "I am so tired of this!"

"Lizzie, we've had four days of school, how can you already be tired of it?" Lily laughed.

"I just am!" Lizzie insisted. "Besides, the masquerade's tomorrow, shouldn't we be gossiping about who we want to be our mystery men instead of doing stupid essays for Defense Against the Dark Arts? Seriously."

Lily rolled her eyes. "No, Lizzie, we have to have this all done."

Nandi placed her books on the table. "No, Lily, we don't. We've already done the Potions and Arithmancy homework for tomorrow. You don't always have to have your homework done weeks before it's even due. Why don't we be girls for two nights, then on Saturday we can revert to being the biggest nerds ever? How's that sound?"

Lily looked longingly at her Charms book. "But–"

"No, Lily! Resist! Resist the Charms!" Nandi waved her hands in front of Lily's face, and the latter swatted her hands away, laughing.

"Fine, alright," she conceded. "Well, we all know who Lizzie wants to be paired up with..."

Lizzie blushed. "Do we?"

"Do we? _Do we_? Oh, please, Liz," Nandi sounded exasperated. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Guys, we don't even know if Remus likes me or not..." the girl began timidly.

"Yeah, sure, we don't," Lily laughed. "It's not like he doesn't stare at you in class, sit next to you at lunch, ask you to study with him..."

"But friends do those things too!" Lizzie protested, trying not to break into a grin at the thought of Remus, maybe, liking her. "I mean, I sit with you two at lunch, and you guys don't have crushes on me. Unless..."

"Oh, yes, Lizzie, you've caught me," Nandi put on a face of mock seriousness. "I am completely and utterly gay for you."

Sirius Black chose that moment to pass by behind the chair Nandi was sitting in, and stopped dead in his tracks. Lizzie and Lily saw this and burst out laughing. Nandi turned around, confused, then quickly whirled back facing front, mortified.

"Well, well, well, Miss Rose," Sirius said, draping an arm around the back of her chair and leaning forward to face her straight-on, slipping her a small piece of parchment in the process. "I had no idea you swung that way. I knew there had to be a good reason you kept turning me down."

"Oh, please, Black," Nandi groaned, closing the slip of paper tightly in her fist. "I turn you down because you are insufferable and I can hardly stand to be in your presence. I am _not _a lesbian. It's called a joke. Maybe you've heard of one? Joke. That's j-o-k-e. Do you need a quill to write this down?"

"Well, you know," Sirius smirked, ignoring the girl's other comments. "It's not like I'd totally mind you and Lizzie hooking up. As long as I could watch...Lils, if you'd like to join too..."

"Stuff it, Sirius," Lily leaned over and pushed him away from Nandi.

"Alright, alright," the boy retreated, his hands in the air, admitting defeat. "But remember girls, if you ever need an audience..." This statement was met with three throw pillows hitting him in the head. "Okay, I know when I'm not wanted," he turned and jogged up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"Which is _always_!" Nandi yelled up to him, unfolding the parchment in such a way that Lily and Lizzie will not see. It read: _Will begin Operation James and Lily are Meant for Each Other after Masquerade. Meeting for conspirators Saturday, 12 pm. Be there. Bring Agent EF._

"Love you too, Nandi!" he called down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At five o'clock the next night, the Lily was found sitting at a vanity in the girls' dorms while Nandi fluttered about her hair and face, trying to decide how to make the girl up. The ball was beginning at 7 o'clock that night.

"Your dress is kind of off-white, right?" Nandi asked.

"No, it's _cream_, Nandi," Lily grinned. "Obviously." She winked at her friend. Lizzie, who sat on her bed reading _Witch Weekly_, laughed. At the end of sixth year, Nandi had given Lizzie and Lily an extremely long-winded speech on the differences among cream, off-white, and ivory. Needless to say, neither girl understood it in the least.

"Oh, be quiet, you," the teased girl admonished. "Or I'll make you look like a troll." That shut Lily up in an instant. "That's what I thought."

Nandi did the other girls' makeup and hair, then fixed herself up. Since they finished that at around six, the three of them sat on Lizzie's bed, expressing their wishes for dance partners.

"I really hope I get Remus! I mean, I guess anyone would be fine. Anyone but a Slytherin," Lizzie shuddered. "Ew, can you imagine having to dance with someone gross like, like, like Severus Snape _all night_?"

"Oh, Lizzie," Lily scolded. "He's not so bad."

"Are you kidding, Lil?" Nandi just couldn't understand her friend sometimes. "This is the same boy who calls you–that word at every chance he gets! How can you say he's not so bad? He _is _so bad."

"Well, whatever," Lily waved her friends off. "As long as I don't get Potter, I'll be good. Ohh, maybe I'll get Amos. Did you guys notice how he got even_ hotter _this year? Oh, lord!" she fell back in a mock faint.

Nandi grinned. "Oh, I most definitely noticed."

The girls continued to chat away about boys until 6:30, when they put on their robes. Lizzie was wearing stormy blue robes that matched her eyes and set off the glow of her pale skin. Nandi wore scarlet-colored robes with gold trim around the wrists, showing her loyalty towards Gryffindor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys were lounging in the Common Room, trying to kill time until 6:30 when they would begin to get ready for the ball. Sirius suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Moony, I have a brilliant idea!" he exclaimed.

Remus looked wary. "Okay, Padfoot, what is it?

"Since you're all Mr. Stutter whenever Miss Fox is around, why don't I dance with her tonight and woo her _for _you?" Sirius finished, a huge grin on his face as if this was the best plan _ever_.

Silence. Then James, Peter, and Remus burst out laughing.

"What? It's _such_ a good idea, don't even," Sirius said, offended.

James wiped away a tear of mirth that had leaked from his eye. "Sirius, please. You've been trying to ask Nandi out for how long? And she _still _says no? What makes you think that if you went up to the girl that Remus likes and said you were him and that you as him wanted to date her it would work?"

For the second time in less than thirty seconds, there was only silence. Then,

"What?" That was Peter.

Sirius got it. "Yes! It will! I mean, Moony, mate, no offense, but you really suck at words when that girl is right in front of you."

"I _know_!" Remus let out an exasperated sigh. "I just can't help it, though! She's too...perfect..." he trailed off with a dreamy look on his face.

"Wow, Sirius, you might actually be right about this plan," James said, looking with disgust at Remus's expression. "If this is how this girl makes him when she's not even around, I do not want to see how it goes when she's placed right in front of him. And in dress robes, no less!"

Remus's eyes grew wide and he shot up from the couch. "Oh, my God. I have to go get ready! What if Lizzie doesn't like my dress robes? What if my hair looks bad? What if I'm a bad dancer? What if–"

"Woahhh, Moony," Peter said, standing up and easing Remus back onto the couch. "Calm down there, cowboy."

Sirius stared blankly at Peter. "What's a cowboy?"

"It's–nevermind," Peter just shook his head, deciding not to give Sirius more crazy ideas for Halloween than he already had.

Sirius shrugged and looked back to Remus. "Well, it's settled, then. You're a mess when you even just think about her, and I'm Mr. Smooooth when it comes to the ladies. I'll pretend to be Remus and make Lizzie fall in love with him. If she's not already, anyway...which is entirely possible."

Remus looked up, eyes wide with hope. "Do you think she might? Really? Really really?"

James laughed. "Really really." He turned to Sirius. "One problem, Padfoot. What if Lizzie isn't your partner? Do you really think it'll work out that way?"

Sirius sighed. "I really really do." He grinned. "We shall have reveling tonight. Now, let's go make me pretty."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three girls arrived at the Great Hall just as the seventh toll sounded. They placed their masks on their faces as the stepped into the hall, which was in the semi-darkness, with only a few candles floating scattered around. Lily's mask changed a little to match her dress, Lizzie's remained white with the stormy blue color as a trim around the rim, and Nandi's was shimmering gold with a scarlet trim, the opposite of her robes.

Dumbledore clapped his hands for attention. "Good evening, ladies and gentleman," he was standing on a stage at the front of the hall, addressing all the students attending. "Each of you has a partner that has been chosen for you randomly. When I wave my wand, you will be placed into two lines, with girls on one side, boys on the other. Then you will find your partner, who you will dance with for the rest of the night. If you so choose, you may tell your partner your identity, or you may leave it a secret. It's up to you..." the Headmaster waved his wand and two lines were formed running down the center of the hall. Boys stepped up to their respective girls and bowed, requesting for a dance.

"Speak low if you speak love," a tall, dark-haired boy Lizzie recognized as Sirius bowed to her. She noticed he was doing something kind of funny with his voice. He was talking a little higher and seemed like he was attempting to sound like...Remus? But why?

She curtsied, trying not to smirk too hard at Sirius's voice. "Charmed, my lord."

Sirius cleared his throat, then resumed his strange Remus-impersonation. "I decided that, since you look so lovely tonight, I would tell you who I am."

Lizzie was a bit confused, as to how those two really connected, but smiled nonetheless.

"It's me, Remus. Remus Lupin."

It was all Lizzie could do to keep from bursting out in laughter. It was obvious who the boy really was, but Lizzie decided that there must have been a good reason for Sirius to (try to) take on his friend's persona, so she played along.

A devilish twinkle in her eye, she held out her hand to him in greeting. "Since you look so dashing, I will tell you who I am. I'm Lizzie. Lizzie Fox."

Instead of shaking her hand, he took it and kissed it, giving her a devilish wink that was so painfully Sirius she let out a little chuckle. She attempted to it cover up with a–fake–hacking cough, but was afraid that he would not be convinced. Apparently, he was, as he simply frowned with concern at her.

"Are you alright? That cough sounds dreadful."

"Yes, Si–er, Remus, I'm fine, thank you." She just barely caught herself.

Sirius eyed her closely before shrugging it off and bowing to her again, holding his hand out to her. "Dance with me, fair dame?"

She just laughed, placing her hand daintily into his. He quickly swept her away into the music, all the while leaning down to whisper into her ear sweet-nothings from "Remus" at which she couldn't do anything but laugh inside.

On the other side of the room, the real Remus had been paired up with a fifth year whose name he didn't know. He idly spun her around while he watched his supposed best friend flirt outrageously with his girl. Okay, so Lizzie wasn't exactly _his_ yet, but she was supposed to be after tonight! Now, it seemed, Sirius just wanted her for himself. Remus could feel the anger simmering in the pit of his stomach, ready to lash out at Sirius.

Lily was not happy. Neither, for that matter, was James. The last thing either of them wanted for this ball was to be dancing with the other. Though James did have to admit, Lily looked gorgeous that night. Lily also couldn't deny the way the forest green robes James had chosen complemented the green in his hazel eyes. Then James said something that made Lily decide to mess with the boy's head.

James had been fuming over his fate for the first few minutes of the ball, when he decided to just poke a little fun at Lily while they were dancing. He dropped his voice a little lower to try and disguise it.

"You know, _Lily_," he started, emphasizing her name so she knew that he knew who she was. Right. "I heard that you get all your wit from _Kicks and Giggles for Young Witches_, and that you really know how to lay the pipe right, if you know what I mean."

"_What?_" Lily could hardly believe her ears. Would James really say something like that to her face? Only then did she realize that he didn't know that she knew who he was. Yeah. So she decided to turn the tables on him. It was a good thing Lily was an excellent actor. "Who said that?"

"Oh, I never reveal my sources," James said, offhand.

"It must have been James Potter," she said emphatically, feigning anger. "Only he would say something so crude."

James's eyes widened with mock befuddlement. "James Potter, did you say?" He pretended to think. "Nope, I don't think I've ever heard of him. What's he?"

"Oh, you must know him," Lily waved the question off before looking up at her partner, "shocked." "Really? You don't? He never...made you laugh?"

"Not that I can recall, no," James was interested now. What would this girl say about him? "Tell me about him."

Lily eyed the boy carefully before responding. "Well, he's basically just Sirius Black's friend, not much really more. He's quite a dull fool, his only gift is in devising ridiculous jabs that are supposed to wound but are simply false."

"Oh, er..." James was a little hurt. He was way more than just Sirius's friend. He, well, he was...um...oh! He was Quidditch Captain! And Head Boy! Take that, Sirius! "If I meet him, I'll, erm, tell him what you said."

Lily struggled to hide a smirk that was tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Yes, do. I'm sure he'll have something "witty" to say right back. Don't you think?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah..."

Dumbledore clapped his hands once more for the attention of the students, distracting his Head students from either their discomfort or their hidden smirk. "Now, when I wave my wand again, you will be separated from your partner, and you may dance with whomever you wish. I do hope, however,"—his eyes twinkled, and Lily and James could have sworn he was looking right at them—"That some of you will remain with your given partners, as you were picked for each other for a reason." He waved his wand and many guys sprinted from their atrocious dates, and some girls backed away politely from their not-so-handsome men.

Remus thanked his partner–what was her name again?–and ambled out of the hall into the garden outside that had been lit up with beautiful fairy lights. Peter was one of the not-so-handsome men who was left alone, so he slumped into a chair near the doors and glared at the still happy couples. James let Lily run off to Nandi (who had, incidentally, been paired with Amos. _Lucky_, Lily thought), who quickly pushed her friend away and kept dancing.

James stalked outside, following in Remus's footsteps to the garden. When he saw his friend hunched over himself on a stone bench, mask forgotten beside him, he walked over and stood in front of him.

"Your night could _not _have been worse than mine," James said, ripping off his own mask.

"Oh yeah?" Remus looked up. "Well, I'm sure _Sirius_ had a fan_tas_tic time."

James was confused. "What? Did he get Lizzie to fall in love with you?"

"No, he got her to fall in love with _him_. Well, at least he was right about something. He _is _Mr. Smooth with girls. _Too_ smooth." He sighed dejectedly. "I really liked her too. No, not past tense, I still do. Dammit, Sirius!" He punched his left fist against the stone bench. Hard. "Augh!"

James shook his head in disbelief. "Sirius would never do that, you know that..."

"Do I?" Remus just stared absently at a fairy light. "Anyway, enough about my ruined life, why was your night so terrible?"

"Ugh," James groaned. "I had to dance with Evans."

"Is that all?" Remus asked. "That's really not so bad. I'd take Lily over my friend stealing the girl I like any day."

"Yeah, but she just spent the whole time mocking _me_! And she didn't even know I was I! I mean, me! I mean, I! Dammit, I don't know what I mean."

"What did she say?"

"Oh, man, she said all I am is Sirius's friend. _Nothing more!_ She seriously said that! About _me_! I mean, I'm Head Boy, I'm Quidditch Captain, I have so much more going for me than Sirius. I'm friends with you, too! _And_ Peter!" James ranted.

"Wow, James, impressive. You have all of _three_ friends. Nice," Remus mocked.

"Oh, shut up," James playfully punched his friend in the shoulder, then his face hardened. "God, I hate that girl. How can anyone be so–"

"You might want to shut up now, Prongs," Remus said, looking back over James's shoulder.

"What? Why?"

"Uh, because said girl is coming this way right now. Oh, great, she's with Sirius. Oh no," Remus went deathly pale. "It's her. What do I say? How do I act? What do I do?"

"Calm down, Moony," James looked at his friend uneasily. "How should I know? What I do know is that I need to get out before _she_ comes. I cannot endure my Lady Tongue." He said the last part just loudly enough so the approaching party could hear him. Lily just rolled her eyes.

Sirius watched his best friend go then laughed and turned to Lily. "Well, Lily, it looks like you've lost the heart of Mister Potter."

"Indeed, Sirius," Lily cracked a smile. "I had it once, and he had mine. But then, well, we all know what happened..." she trailed off before brightening up again. "But we're not here to talk about _my–_failed–love life, are we? We're here to begin a successful one!"

"Oi, Moony, why the long face?" Sirius sniggered to himself at his–lame–werewolf joke.

Remus just stared stonily at Sirius before shaking his head and getting up off the stone bench to stalk off.

"Seriously, Remus," Sirius stopped him, lowering his voice. "What's going on? I totally scored Lizzie Fox for you!" he said eagerly in Remus's ear, grinning widely.

Remus laughed coldly. "For me? Really, Sirius? Because it looked an awful like you were winning her for yourself."

Sirius barked out a good-natured laugh. "Merlin, is that why you're all bent out of shape? God, no! I had to get her to trust "Remus," so I tried to be like you. Apparently, though, my little scheme wasn't even necessary."

"What? Why not?" Remus was still mad at Sirius, but also curious. But you know what they say about curiosity...

"She already had the hots for you."

Apparently it doesn't always kill the cat. Sometimes, just sometimes, it gets the werewolf the girl.

Sirius waggled his eyebrows at his friend before jerking his head toward Lizzie. "So go get her!"

Remus grinned at Sirius then hesitantly walked over to Lizzie, who was blushing furiously. "Er...Lizzie?"

"Yes, Remus?"

"Do you, er, want to go for a walk?"

"Yes. I do." Lizzie placed her small hand in his bigger one and he led her off into the garden.

Sirius and Lily grinned at each other.

"Will you walk, Lady Lily?" Sirius said, offering her his arm.

Lily rolled her eyes and hooked her arm through his. "Take me away, fair knight!"


End file.
